1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pixel array and a display panel having the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a touch sensing display panel and its pixel array.
2. Description of Related Art
In current information era, human beings by degrees tend to rely on electronic products. The electronic products such as mobile phones, handheld personal computers (PCs), personal digital assistants (PDAs) and smart phones have pervaded everywhere in our daily life. To meet current demands on portable, compact, and user-friendly information technology (IT) products, touch sensing display panels have been introduced as input devices in replacement of conventional keyboards or mice. Among the touch sensing display panels, a touch sensing display panel capable of performing both a touch function and a display function is one of the most popular products at present.
Generally speaking, the touch sensing display panels are divided into built-in touch sensing display panels and added-type touch sensing display panels. The built-in touch sensing display panel is in a form of building touch sensing devices in a display panel, while the added-type touch sensing display panel is in a form of attaching a touch sensing panel on a display panel. Because the built-in touch sensing display panels have advantage of thinness and light, it has been widely developed in recently years.
In the conventional built-in touch sensing display panels, the touch sensing devices built in the display panel may usually be affected by display devices in the display panel, so as to generate large noise or error sensing signals. Thereby, the touch sensing quality of the display panel is deteriorated.